


Trick or Treat

by sying



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sying/pseuds/sying
Summary: "It's bad enough I have to go out in the street like this. Photographic evidence was not part of the bet."





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Repost.
> 
> Disclaimer: this is a non-profit work of fiction based on the HBO miniseries and its characters as portrayed by the actors.

Summary: "Okay, picture time," Ray says with a grin when Brad's finished putting on Ellie's Little Red Riding Hood cape and shoes.

"You're not taking a picture of me, Ray." Brad gives him his most threatening glare, without effect.

"Okay, picture time," Ray says with a grin when Brad's finished putting on Ellie's Little Red Riding Hood cape and shoes.

"You're not taking a picture of me, Ray." Brad gives him his most threatening glare, without effect.

"Oh, come on. I just want a picture of my two favorite people."

"Ray, you're not taking a picture of me in this fu-," he glances at Ellie as he catches himself, "funny costume."

Ray just meets his scowl with a smile. "You're being such a sore loser, Brad."

"It's bad enough I have to go out in the street like this. Photographic evidence was not part of the bet."

"I swear nobody's ever going to see it," Ray says, hand on his heart and earnest look on his face.

From where she's still sitting on the table, Ellie looks up at Brad from under her hood, confused frown on her little face. "Don't you want to be Superman, daddy?"

Ray rolls his eyes when Brad reluctantly makes a non-committal noise.

"But we both have red capes," she says, as if that's all that matters.

Brad smiles at her and sighs in defeat as he leans against the table next to her while Ray sets up the camera.

"Wait!" She hands Brad her basket and draws her plastic sword from its sheath hanging at her side, and holds it up with both hands. She nods at Ray. "Okay ready, dad."

Ray makes his way over to them to sit down next to Ellie, sonic screwdriver pointing towards the camera, just in time before it flashes.

"All right. On the deck, Red! We're Oscar Mike," Brad says as he swings Ellie down from the table.

"You know that sooner or later she will find out that in the books Little Red Riding Hood is not the sword-swinging, kick-ass girl you made her out to be, right?" Ray whispers when she runs for the front door.

"I'm sure you'll have a good explanation for her, Ray. Consider it practice for when she learns about Santa Clause." Brad grins widely.

"Wait, since when is that suddenly just _my_ responsibility?"

"Since I decided it's payback for this." Brad gestures at his costume.

"Not that I even need to because, let me remind you once again, I wasn't the one who lost the bet, but I thought I promised to make it up to you later tonight?" Ray waggles his eyebrows.

"Oh, you are. That's just the start," Brad says, a promise and a threat all in one and then gives him a quick kiss.

"Like I said, you're a sore loser." Ray shakes his head, trying to hide his grin, as they head for the door where Ellie is waiting impatiently. "By the way, that little basket really suits you, Superman."


End file.
